


【M00】願以承受

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: Skyfall劇情延伸，從第一次見面的互看不順眼至後來走在一起
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	【M00】願以承受

Bond在和Mallory建立關係前其實早已想過這樣的情景，在與Mallory建立關係後，他也時常因為類似的噩夢而驚醒，他並不是不信任他的長官，只是當他與對方相處的時候，腦內總會不由自主的想著，那名一絲不苟趨近於完美的男人，怎麼會選擇他？

Mallory肯定有更多比他適合的對象，而他，只是個隨時可能殞落的編號特工007，不管是因為任務所需還是他的個人喜好，過去Bond縱橫情場數十年，漂泊不定的生活有個好處，就是他無須擔心任何人對他的看法，所有的男男女女對他來說僅是過客。

最初在Skyfall事件發生前，他從未想過自己會和初次見面就不對盤的老官僚走在一起，老實說在那時他其實並不喜歡Mallory並且對他個人帶有強烈偏見。

Bond甚至調閱過對方的資料，只為了想要從中尋找Mallory的把柄，卻意外發現對方不為人知的過往，年輕時身為陸軍中校的軍官在一次意外中遭受北愛爾蘭共和軍所俘虜，長達數個月。

他關上了對方的資料，腦海中浮現出各式嚴刑拷打，他知道對方不僅僅是個待在辦公室的老官僚，而是個真正上過戰場並且同樣為了大英帝國而戰的戰士，男人想像著對方那密不透風的訂制三件套西裝下擁有無數屬於那場戰爭的傷疤，Mallory是個有過去，有故事的年長男人，這是Bond第一次對他改觀。

就算在其他人面前他不願承認自己早已沒有對Mallory如此反感，他的自尊心卻不容許自己低頭。

那段時間發生了許多事情，SIS大樓引爆，軍情六處的特工機密外洩，Silva的復仇……

身為過去六處的特工之一，Silva當時因為受到M夫人的放棄而陷入危機，在那時他咬碎了氰化物的膠囊，卻＂不幸＂的活了下來，換來了全口的口腔潰爛。

那名男人進而對原先景仰、如同母親般的女性產生了極大的怨恨，她背叛了他，他在內心決定必須親手殺掉她，必須讓對方知道他承受了多少痛苦，＂媽咪＂實在太壞了。

Silva從軍情六處的地下堡壘脫逃之後沿著地鐵內繁複的通道闖入了M夫人所在的聽證會。

Bond親眼看著Silva將手中的手槍指向那名嬌小年邁卻永不屈服的女性，他知道自己來不及阻止對方射出的子彈，卻在那一刻他看見從未想過的畫面，Gareth Mallory反應極快的躍上了會議桌，朝著槍口的目標而去，他將M夫人的身子壓低，自己的肩膀卻因此而鮮血四濺，並且因極大的衝擊而摔落在地。

Mallory有別於在場的所有官員，他是一名真正上過戰場的軍人，就算受了槍傷仍毫不畏懼撿拾起地面掉落的手槍，以牆為掩護擊退Silva的人馬。

他挺身而出的英勇模樣讓Bond忍不住在兩人四目相接於煙硝瀰漫的情況下，眨動著自己湛藍的單邊眼睛，對Mallory釋出了善意，對方微蹙起眉看著他，下一秒Bond的子彈射穿對方身旁的滅火器，乳白色的乾粉四散於各處，Silva也不甘心的撤退。

那場聽證會是他對Mallory改觀的第二次契機。

下一次見到Mallory的時候，男人的手吊起了三角巾，老實說Bond並不記得當時四周圍發生了什麼，他在教堂內將M夫人逐漸冰冷僵硬的身體抱在胸前，隱約聽見有人喊著他的名字，但他卻毫無反應，金髮特工的眼眸早已失去平日的光輝，感受生命在他的手中逝去。

「James Bond，007，我命令你將手鬆開，她已經辭世，就算你將她抱得再緊她也不會回來，現在你唯一能做的就是為她辦場最為體面的葬禮，送她離去。」

Bond這時才鬆開自己的雙手，面無表情的看著後勤部隊將M夫人接手過去，而他的眼淚卻在那一瞬間才緩緩滴下，他甚至不記得自己上一次落淚是多久以前的事情，但此刻他再也按捺不住情緒，僅能任憑淚水沾濕自己的臉龐。

身旁的男人刻意留給他一點私人空間，站在一旁注視著他的狀況，直到Bond的情緒平復對方才朝他走去，對著坐在地上的他伸出了一隻手，他則眸色沉下無視對方所伸出的手，逕自起身離去，他不需要任何人憐憫他，同情他，唯一需要的是一個人靜一靜，卻沒想到這世界是如此的嘈雜，或者嘈雜的是他的大腦，難以得到寧靜。

Bond從遠處看著自己年幼時曾和父母共同住過的宅邸已燒得焦黑，過去的回憶卻在此時如同跑馬燈般出現在腦海中，過去他也和一般的孩子一樣在父母的關愛之下成長，直到那場意外的發生，他成為了孤兒。

而現在如母親般提拔他的曼斯菲爾德夫人也命喪於此，天殞莊園……他將她帶來這裡是否從最初就是個錯誤？

回想至此，他嘆了一口氣，冷冷諷刺嘲笑自己的命運。

然而第五次他對Mallory改觀，他也是事後才聽Tanner提起，當時在他載著M夫人前往莊園的途中，是Mallory打破規矩下令讓Q與自己協助Bond的計畫，原以為被Mallory發現，對方會立即要他們停手，但事實卻是相反，那名公私分明的年長男人不顧被首相發現可能遭到究責的風險帶領軍情六處的幕僚長及軍需部門一起亂來。

可真是令人印象深刻，金髮男人勾起唇角笑了。

******

起先，Mallory第一次見到Bond之前，他早已耳聞關於這位00級編號特工的各項事蹟，他知道Bond年輕時所累積的一切功績，以及作為海軍中校與他相似的軍旅背景。

作為一名特工，他活躍於各項跨國任務，直到因為M夫人向他的搭檔下了賭注般的指令，讓Moneypenny狙擊與007陷於扭打中的目標。

「開槍！」不容違抗的命令促使黑人女性扣下狙擊槍的板機，下一秒，大英帝國最為優秀的特工007中彈墜落火車，生死未卜。

直到他發現Bond並沒有死亡，而是於軍情六處陷於危機的時刻重新回到倫敦，這著實讓他意外，以至於兩人第一次見面的時候他忍不住提出疑問，在Bond即將踏出門的同時，Mallory揚起聲調詢問著，「為什麼不繼續隱姓埋名，這是能夠過上平穩日子的最好機會。」

Bond覺得這句話在這時格外充滿著攻擊性，簡直就像是在質疑他，為何要回到軍情六處，就算其實當下Mallory並無惡意，僅是出自於個人好奇而提問。

「Hire me or fire me . It's entirely up to you.」(僱用我，或者解僱我，這完全取決於你。)Bond壓抑著內心的憤怒，回應著面前男人。

對方也不甘示弱起身面對他，他並不打算逼退Bond，卻仍忍不住對他說著，「Good luck ,007 Don't cock it up.」(祝你順利，007，別將事情搞砸了。)

這不算是個好印象，卻也讓Mallory感到印象深刻。

他們又何嘗不是為了大英帝國而戰，就算理念不合但目的其實是相同的，面前的特工就算其實已達退休狀態，卻仍在軍情六處苟延殘喘，為的不是其他的，不也是為了國家嗎？

但他卻看得出來Bond就彷彿斷線的風箏在暴風雨中掙扎，某一方面特工的找死本能著實令人意外，就他已退化的體能狀況，以及不堪的心理狀態，能繼續出外勤也是一種奇蹟。

在Mallory回過頭時，發現自己早已注視著Bond許久，或許正因為對方一次又一次突破他的三觀，當初被評估為不適合繼續出外勤的特工卻在後來仍活躍於各項任務，他逐漸對那名男人改觀。

從聽證會上的那個眨眼，他意外發現原先對他充滿偏見的特工主動釋出了善意。

而自己跳脫框架在Bond帶著M夫人前往天殞莊園時下令Tanner與Q從中協助對方也在事後讓他覺得不可思議。

他本應當命令Bond回來，但他卻沒有這麼做，而是縱容對方的行動，並且默許他的行為。

在他看著Bond將失去溫度的嬌小女性抱在身前的那刻，Mallory懷疑自己是否做對了，若是他在轉念間將Bond帶回是否這一切結果都將改變？但此刻不管說任何話都顯得多餘。

他壓低了嗓音命令Bond將手鬆開，讓後勤從他手中帶走了曼斯菲爾德女士，而讓他意外的是Bond落下了淚滴。

Mallory明白對方肯定不希望他看見，也不希望獲得任何不切時宜的安慰，他走向一旁靜靜守著對方，等待他激動的情緒得以平復。

他也在那時明白M夫人對於Bond的不可取代，007對於前任M所擁有的信賴以及情感是如此的強烈，他猜測到自己將會接手軍情六處首長的位置，但他無法擁有足夠的自信讓Bond如此信賴他。

******

顯然他的想法錯得離譜，又或者他們之間的關係錯得離譜，在他接管軍情六處過後的幾年，他與Bond累積了足夠的默契，甚至突破上司以及下屬應有的距離。

Bond一而再的找死行為讓Mallory無法對他坐視不管，正如同那天在天殞莊園他對特工伸出了手，只是沒想到握住他的手整整遲來了幾年。

他不曉得這樣的關係最初是由誰先起頭的，但他著實難以克制自己被受牽引的內心，他想要成為足以讓對方倚靠的港灣，作為對方的燈塔為他指引明路，他不想看Bond再將自己的性命置於任務之後。

建立關係的那一日似乎倫敦起了一場大霧，外頭一片迷濛，房內傳來微弱聲響，Mallory猜測自己的屋內似乎闖進了不速之客，年長男人從書房的抽屜中拿出一把白朗寧手槍，將它上膛後平舉於身前，踏著趨近無聲的步伐朝著臥房走去。

「長官，晚安。」Bond宛若魅影隱匿於幽暗的房間，床簾被外頭的風吹得晃動，強勁的風不斷的呼嘯，這名特工似乎對於闖入上司的公寓駕輕就熟。

「我不曉得你在午夜闖入我的公寓是存著什麼樣的心，但我得命令你離開，Mr. Bond。」Mallory放下了手槍，內心卻難以冷靜的複雜，就算他不想承認，但直到自己回神時早已對面前的特工動了情。

這是他人生中最大的意外。

Bond並沒有聽從Mallory的命令而離去，反而走向他，金髮特工張開了雙臂將年長的長官抱住，年長男人先是愣住，想推開對方。

但感受到收緊的雙手時，他發現Bond的異狀，但過於熱情的擁抱仍讓Mallory有些疼痛的掙扎一下，注意到自己力道過大的特工才放鬆一點，Mallory則靜了下來讓他擁抱，他不曉得今晚Bond發生過什麼，但若是這樣就能穩定對方的心靈，那他願意給予。

「謝謝您，長官。」在這幾分鐘內，Mallory輕撫著男人冰冷的背，接著順著向上試探性的撫過那帶有水珠的髮絲，Bond並沒有反抗，而是逐漸平靜下來，紊亂的呼吸也漸而平緩。

看著對方湛藍眼眸中的欲言又止，Mallory明白對方並不是很想告訴他自己發生了些什麼，對方沒說，但他想起Bond有時候會突發性的感到焦慮，若是自己能夠成為對方的倚靠，他並不介意，畢竟他也明白從小到大Bond不斷經歷親密的人從他身邊離去的過往，他顫抖的身體早已為他訴說了一切。

在兩人再次四目交接的那刻，所有的上司下屬關係以及過去的不愉快早已被拋諸腦後，Mallory吻上了那對冰冷的唇瓣，對方也給予他回應，張開了口任憑他的長官將舌頭伸入，而Bond則主動纏起那柔軟的舌，靜靜閉上雙眼享受腦後竄起的麻癢，他多久沒感受到接吻的快感？那些任務目標沒有一個能夠真正激起他的慾望，但面前的男人卻完全不一樣。

這個吻讓Bond激動的喘息，下身充血硬挺，他伸手脫去Mallory的上衣，一隻手則覆上對方的胯間，意外的發現對方也和他一樣擁有慾望。

兩人的衣物一件接著一件掉落在地板，他們在床上渴求著彼此的肉體，在對方佈滿傷痕的身軀留下了更多齒痕，Bond躺在Mallory的床舖上，每一次的呼吸都能夠聞到屬於長官那木質調的氣味，這是個安定劑也是個催情劑，此刻應當屬於後者。

金髮特工對著自己的長官敞開了雙腿，看著一絲不苟的年長男人受到欲望所驅使的另一面，對方不算溫柔的以雙指戳刺進他的甬道之中抽插著，他能感受到雙指在他的體內不時轉動並且向兩側分開，Bond遮掩住自己滿是情慾的臉龐，張嘴喘息著，感覺下身襲來的快感。

這一切雖來得如此突然，但他們都清楚明白彼此的心意，並且給予對方允諾，Bond願成為Mallory的盾也願意成為對方的劍，他不會再讓任何人從他身邊奪走最為重要的人，為此他甚至願意奉獻自己的性命。

Mallory又何嘗不那麼想，只要Bond在任何時刻需要他，他會成為對方最為穩固的後盾。

******

Bond壓著自己腹部上的槍傷，任務目標早已走遠，中彈的金髮特工躺在杳無人煙的鄉間小路，額上冷汗不斷滴落，他張嘴喘息，顫抖的手從口袋中拿出了手機，滑開解鎖畫面之後撥通電話，他知道若是持續失血肯定活不了多久，這很有可能是他的最後一通電話。

這樣的情景終究還是發生，這一刻他的腦海中卻滿滿都是Gareth Mallory的身影，回想起過去與對方經歷的種種美好，他忍不住笑了。

「James，怎麼了？」Mallory接起了電話，另一頭卻僅傳來沉重的呼吸，男人的直覺告訴他出事了，「回答我的問題，James，你受傷了？」

Bond將手機靠在耳邊，在這時還能夠聽見Mallory的聲音也已經足夠了，但有些話他必須親口告訴對方，他咳出了鮮紅色的唾沫，找回自己的聲音，「長官……抱歉，我想和您分手。」

Mallory以為自己沒有聽清楚Bond對他說了什麼，但冷靜下來思考之後，對方會在這種時候和他提分手，事態肯定十分嚴重，他壓低了嗓音，平靜的回絕，「恕我無法答應你的要求，James，除非你給我一個合理的解釋。」

就連這種情況他也不願意成全他的最後請求嗎？Bond的意識越來越模糊，他所剩下的時間已經不多了。

「長官，您冷靜聽我說，我可能無法再次見到您……任務失敗，我中了槍傷，在我死前答應我，和我分手並且忘了我，以您的條件……肯定能夠找到一個比我更好的伴侶……」Bond小聲的以氣音說著，他就連說話的力氣也快要用完。

「我不需要其他的伴侶，就算你離開，我心中的位置依然為你保留著，直到我也死去。」Mallory的預感成真了，Bond的聲音聽起來非常糟糕，他們內心都默默清楚這或許是最後了。

「你還是一樣固執可不是嗎？Gareth……咳、但謝謝你，在這時候就算這些都是謊言……我也很高興。」Bond的眼前十分的刺眼，刺眼得什麼也看不見了。

「你我都知道這不是謊言，我不會輕易的對你說謊，這是我給你的允諾，James。」Mallory聽著逐漸安靜的另一側，他閉起雙眼，單手扶著自己的額頭，感覺內心的一部分似乎已掏空，「James……James?」再也沒有任何回應，但年長官員卻不願切斷通話。

他站起了身子，踏著不穩的步伐，走出辦公室，對著他第一個見到的Moneypenny呢喃，「Agent down，幫我確認他的位置，我想親自去帶他回來。」

接收到噩耗的女秘書滿臉錯愕，眼眶卻不自覺的泛起水光，從Mallory的眼神中她明白這不是個玩笑，她的指頭按下內線通話，聯繫了後勤找尋Bond此刻的座標，這是她此時唯一能為他們做的。

Mallory回到了辦公室，近乎是以摔倒的姿勢坐回他的位置，他的雙手遮起了自己的面龐，雙肘靠在辦公桌厚實的木質桌面，任憑眼淚沾滿了掌心，這時候沒有任何一個人敢靠近他的辦公室，所有人都明白他們的長官正在經歷著內心撕裂般的痛楚，需要一點私人空間。

「這一次，不用再讓你體會失去重要的人的痛苦，由我來為你承受這一切吧，James……」他心想。

******

在睡夢中Bond隱約聽見Mallory的聲音，在他的耳邊喊著他，原先不斷墜落至海底的身軀在握住一雙手後感覺到強而有勁的力道將他拉起，而當他快要靠近水面時，在刺眼光芒的照射下，他終於清醒。

他沒有想過自己還能再次看見這個世界，金髮特工眨動著雙眼，感覺天花板上的燈光過於刺眼，在他意識到自己還活著的同時，注意到身旁陪床的椅子上有個熟悉身影。

對方穿著一如往常的淺藍色襯衫，脫下的西裝外套靜置於大腿上，手掌撐著額頭閉目休息著，淺棕色的頭髮在燈光照射下十分的耀眼，Bond不曉得自己昏睡了多久，但時間久到他覺得自己十分想念Mallory。

經歷過彌留的過程，他知道自己有了值得掛念的對象，而此時他無比慶幸能夠活下來。

他不曉得那時他因失血過多失去意識後發生了什麼。

死神終究是不願將他帶走，一輛貨車正好經過那條小路，對方將他即時送往城內的醫院，原先循著發信器的訊號來到的Mallory與軍情六處後勤意外發現Bond的座標位於醫院，待到他們在特工脫離險境後，Mallory才下令將他帶回倫敦，這段期間Mallory幾乎只要有時間就會去陪伴仍未清醒的Bond，坐在病床邊與對方分享他們過去經歷的種種回憶。

突然身旁小憩的年長男人動了身子，在他睜開那對湖綠色的眼眸時，Bond仍注視著他，這樣Mallory醒來的當下，便能發現他已從昏迷甦醒。

他沒想過Mallory的笑容能如此觸動人心，年長男人看著他露出溫柔的微笑，站起身走向床緣，輕撫著Bond的頭，「有多愚蠢才會在那樣的情況下只想著我。」

「抱歉，Gareth，讓你也經歷了這樣的痛苦。」Bond勾起唇角回應著對方。

「但謝謝你活了下來，James。」

「我回來了。」

「歡迎回來。」


End file.
